


A House Can be a Home too

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [3]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Rose move in together while they look for a bigger place to live. Rose and Daisy get a chance to spend some time together and Daisy sees a difference in her father. One that she hopes never changes. Alec also discovers the word fleek, much to Rose and Daisy's amusement</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Can be a Home too

Rose sat on the counter in Alec’s bathroom watching as he trimmed his beard. Well, their bathroom. It had only been a few hours since she moved in and was getting used to everything. Leaning against the wall, she bit her lip gently, entranced by his every move. It had been one of her quirks, watching Alec as he shaved, since they started dating. At first he thought it to be weird, but now, he enjoyed her company.

“How does it look?” He questioned as he put his razor down. He hadn’t shaved it all off, but had trimmed it a bit.

“Looks lovely.” She told him honestly, a tired smile on her lips. Rose hadn’t let him carry any of the boxes and ended up doing it all herself. Not that she minded; the end result was well worth it. Ellie had offered to help her, but Rose declined, telling her to spend the time with her boys. “I’m glad you didn’t shave it all off. I would miss it.”

“Would you say it was on fleek?” Alec questioned, wiping the excess shaving foam from his face.

Rose grinned, shaking her head at him. “Yes, I would. Where did you hear this phrase from?”

“From Tom.” He admitted sheepishly. “I guess the phrase is going around school.”

“Did he tell you what it means?”

“Aye. He said it meant perfect.” Going over to her, he helped her down from the counter. “Just like you.”

Rose blushed softly, nudging his shoulder with her hand. “If you ever say I’m on fleek, I won’t kiss you for the rest of the day.”

“Duly noted. I won’t.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Rose kissed him back softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Ready to go to bed?”

“I was going to read for a while, but I can join you in bed.”

As they made their way into the bedroom, Rose climbed under the blankets first while Alec moved about the room, getting settled for the night. It had been an adjustment for Rose to live with a bloke again, but it felt different this time, with Alec. It wasn’t like living with the Doctor and it was a complete turn from living with Jimmy. She actually felt safe living with Alec. After Alec was settled in the bed, Rose shifted over to him and cuddled up against his side, leaning her head against his shoulder as he read.

“You all right, love?”

“Mm, fine. Just missed you today is all.” Rose made to shift away but was pulled back against his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

“I missed you too.” Deciding not to read that night, he put his book down on the nightstand so they could lay down together.

“I thought you were going to read?”

“I can read tomorrow. I’d much rather spend time with you.”

“You’re getting soft in your old age.” She mocked him, a teasing grin on her face.

“Aye. Don’t forget it.”

They spent Christmas day together, deciding to look online for a new house. Well, Rose let Alec look and she would agree with something or disagree with something. They finally settled on two different houses and sent their contact information to the selling agent. She had been trying to convince him to let her pay for the house in full, but he wasn’t having it. In the years she had been in this universe and working for Torchwood, her savings account was had grown. Rose wasn’t happy about it, but she didn’t want to fight with him over it.

Daisy was arriving on the 28th to spend the New Year with them before she had to go back to school. They were planning on showing her pictures of the two houses they picked to see if she had a preference. Rose was a bit nervous having Daisy come to visit them but was excited that Alec got to see his daughter. The few times she had met the girl and the many times she had spoken to her on the phone were different to her. During the visits, she was her father’s friend, not his girlfriend. The phone calls were spent making sure the other one was doing well and for Rose to let Daisy know how her father was really feeling when he wouldn’t tell her. Hopefully Daisy wouldn’t hate her.

“Love, relax. Daisy won’t hate you.” Alec assured her softly as they stood by the platform, waiting for Daisy.

“I hope you’re right.” Rose bit her lip softly and slipped her hand into Alec’s, letting out a slow breath. She remembered when her mum had been dating when she was Daisy’s age and most of the time she hated the blokes her mum had brought home. There had only been one that she liked but their relationship hadn’t lasted long. “What if she likes me but we don’t last?” Rose blurted out, her eyes wide.

“Love, that won’t happen. I meant it when I said a month ago, you’re the love of my life. Nothing will change that.” Alec squeezed her hand gently before pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Dad!” Daisy called out his name when she spotted them before running over to him. Once she was finally caught up to them, she wrapped her arms around him.

“Hug, hug, hug.” Alec mumbled softly as he hugged his daughter.

“Okay, enough hugging.” Daisy joked a few minutes after untangling herself from his arms. “Hi Rose.” Daisy reached out for a hug, one Rose was delighted to return.

“Hi Daisy. Was the trip all right?”

“Yeah, it was fine. Glad it’s over though. Traveling by train is rough.”

Rose laughed softly, wrapping her arm around the girl’s shoulders. “How about we get you home and I’ll make you a cuppa? Your dad and I have a few presents for you, for Christmas.”

“Really?” Her eyes lit up as she looked over at her dad. “Did you pick them out or did Rose?”

Alec narrowed his eyes at his daughter, sensing she was teasing him. “We both did.”

Rose smiled at the pair before shaking her head softly. “Come on you two, it’s getting cold out and I’d like to go home.”

“Right, sorry, love.” Alec pressed a kiss to her temple before leading his girls over to the car.

Later that night as Daisy sat in the living room with Rose while Alec cleaned up from dinner, the younger girl looked over at Rose, watching as she cleaned up around the room from their small Christmas celebration.

“Dad looks happy. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him like that.”

Rose looked over at the girl in surprise, a small smile playing on her lips as she moved to sit on the couch. “He makes me happy too, Daisy. He really does.”

“Even when he asks if his beard is on fleek?” Daisy giggled softly, shaking her head. They had only been in the house for a few minutes before he asked her that.

“Even more so then.”

“How come he’s using all of these phrases?”

“He’s hoping to fit in to your life more.” Rose admitted softly, looking towards the kitchen briefly before looking to Daisy. “I tried telling him that trying to understand these phrases doesn’t matter but he’s adamant about it. He wants you to feel like you can talk to him more.”

“It’s hard with him being so far away. I miss him.”

“He misses you too. He wishes you lived closer to him, but he likes it here and I don’t think he wants to move out of the area too much.”

“I’d like to spend more time here once you two move.”

“We both would like that too. Any home we move into, will be yours as well, Daisy.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes.”

“Rose?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love him?”

“With all of my heart. And you know what? I love you, too.”

Daisy gave her a shy smile before leaning against her side to give her a hug. “Thanks, Rose.”

“You never have to thank me for that.”

Alec leaned against the doorframe, a smile on his face as he watched his two favorite girls bond. Even if it was partially at his expense.


End file.
